Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices, and particularly to a semiconductor package with reduced IR drop effects and more flexible bond-pad designs.
Description of the Related Art
A typical ball grid array (BGA) semiconductor package includes a semiconductor chip mounted on the upper surface of an insulating printed circuit board substrate. The substrate may be made of a glass-fiber filled organic laminate, such as an FR4 board, FR5 board, or BT board, and have interconnected conductive circuit patterns on the upper and lower surfaces thereof. A hardened encapsulating material covers the chip, the upper surface of the substrate, and electrical conductors, such as bond wires, that extend between the chip and the circuit patterns on the upper surface of the substrate. Conductive balls or other input/output terminals are formed on the circuit patterns of the lower surface of the substrate.
However, while existing BGA semiconductor packages have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every respect.